Somebody Renewed
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: This is a story of Emyd. He woke up from strange dreams of dancing water and scary dark nights in castles. Then his best friend Raenel tell him that he had become someone else. Demyx...from Organization Thirteen.


**Hey everyone! This is kind of a test chapter. I'm not really confident about this story. If you are interested and would like me to continue it, please let me know through the reviews. Thanks and God Bless**

**Emyd: Demyx**

**Raelen: Larxene**

**Ienzo: Zexion**

Somebody Renewed

Chapter One

His mind was going crazy. Did all of this truly happen? How did he getout of that strange dream? He stood up hesitantly leaning across of the desk that had been next to him. Where was he? He peered around and tried to figure out where exactly he might have been. From the last he remembered water was surrounding him. It seemed almost as if the water was dancing around him. But that couldn't happen right? Water couldn't just up and move.

"Emyd!" Someone called. That sounded so familiar…was it a name?

"Emyd! Where are you?" Someone called.

"There you are!" The voice came closer till the figure was in front of me.

"Who…who are you?" I asked rubbing my temple. Why is my head burning?

"Emyd…it's me Raelen, or Larxene…whichever you want to call me" She said swinging her hips softly.

"I remember Raelen …but why did you change your name to Larxene?" Emyd asked getting slightly annoyed by the loud sound her voice made.

"You don't remember?" She asked peering into his eyes.

"I can't really remember anything. Why am I hurting?" He asked feeling slightly annoyed. If there were things he hated, it was pain and more pain.

"Come…I'll get you to Ienzo…maybe he can help" She grabbed his arm and started to pull forwards almost knocking him down in the process.

As much as he wanted to plead with her to stop he felt as if being with her would lead to answers. Maybe this Ienzo could help. It couldn't hurt right? She pulled him further out of the room almost dragging him behind her. What was going on? He couldn't really remember anything. He knew his name was Emyd. But how did he know this girl? Her name was familiar, but that was it. That's all he had, familiar. And how did she know him? So many questions that he wanted answered were just swirling in his mind.

"Raelen, what's going on? I don't really remember…anything".

"I'll explain everything once we get to Ienzo, come one, and stop dragging." She somewhat growled in frustration.

They walked down long narrow hallways and finally were able to get to the outside of whatever building they were in. It was more glorious than he remembered. How long had it been since he was outside? Something about being outside though gave him a strange fear and tingle. Something in his mind told him that something bad had happened to him outside. But nothing truly bad could have happened right? He was alive… Maybe it was just the way the cloud hid the sun that bothered him. He wanted the warm rays on his face, not the dreary meaningless clouds that hung near it.

"Where are we?" Emyd asked looking up into the cloudy sky.

"We're in our hometown Ocean Isle. It's right above Atlantica" Raelen replied taking a stronger hold onto Emyd's arm to push him through the crowd.

"Atlantica is just a myth" Emyd said taking in the sights around him.

"Seriously Emyd? You really don't remember anything? Nothing of the Org?" She asked stopping to look at him. He nearly bumped into her.

"Org?" He asked, He didn't remember Raelen being this crazy, cruel of course, mean, defiantly. But she was never crazy.

"Come one, Ienzo stopped by to check on us, he wanted to see how we were after becoming our somebodies again. I told him that you hadn't woken up yet…I was kind of worried about you" She said softly looking into his eyes.

She was still the same girl he remembered. They had grown up together. Even though Raelen tended to pick on him a lot when he was younger he didn't really mind her companionship. She was real with him; he remembered more about her and himself the longer he was with her. They had been lifelong friends living in this coastal town. He remembered how she had always wanted to get out town. She wanted to see the world. He quite liked being where he was, being among the water was what he thought heaven was. But she had been the only person to really take him seriously, and he respected her decisions.

"Sombody? Who is somebody?" He asked.

"Oh never mind…I'll explain everything later…ugh! Where is that spiky hair emo idiot?" She growled through the crowd.

She finally started to pull Emyd towards a rather larger house in the area. It obviously wasn't as huge as the castle that the king and his family lived in, but it wasn't tiny either. Emyd tried not to gawk at the magnificent pieces of artwork that was hanging in the entry hall. It was more beautiful than the architecture of the house. Somehow…he was remembering…he was the duke's son. His father was duke of Ocean Isle. He helped the king and his family run the town and land. His mother, the Duchess as they called her, was a wonderfully kind woman. He remembered her sea salt perfume.

"What happened to my parents?" Emyd asked.

"Emyd…I'm sorry…" Raelen suddenly pulled him close in a hug. "We lost them" She whispered.

"What? My…my parents…are…"

"The heartless killed them" She said softly

"heartless?"

"They almost got you…but Xemnas saved you and turned you into a nobody" She said.

"Xemnas…that name sounds so…"

"Familiar?" She asked knowingly.

"Why don't I remember being a nobody?" Emyd asked.

"I…don't know…I remember being Larxene…I don't see how you don't remember being Demyx"

"My name was Demyx" It wasn't so much of a question as it was trying to fit the pieces together.

"Yes, and we became a part of a group of nobodies known as Organization Thirteen"

All of these names sounded familiar. Yet it seemed as if he were trying to fit a circular piece into a triangular box. Something was wrong and his head was pounding it's complaints. He almost growled at the pain. It had went away, yet it seemed the more questions he asked the more his head tried to stop him. What if it was protecting him from something he really didn't need or want to know? His head and heart had never failed him before…

"I don't understand… Ugh, I feel sick" He said stepping back towards the old comfortable fashion sofa that his father had bought for his mother's birthday.

He looked down and he still had his black leather boots on with his dark pants and light blue shirt. His black waist jacket was still the same. His pocket watch was where he left it. It was the silver one that his father had given him for his seventeenth birthday party. It was his most prized possession. That and his sitar. His dark blue sitar reminded him of dark waves on a warm summer night. His mother had bought it for him, she had encouraged that music was a great deal to any life. She had been right, after he got it he never let it out of his sight. It had been his most precious gift, and soon to be one of the last gift that his mother ever gave him if what Raenel said was true.

"You stay here…I'll go get Ienzo" She said stepping past him to go up the small staircase.


End file.
